communipediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Therider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Community Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pikapi page. I have set up a template below to help new users know what to do. If you have any questions at all about this wiki, please contact me! -- Communipedia-Welcome (Talk) 00:37, February 2, 2010 Hi, Matt!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for filling out the template, you know that country is only necessary for language reasons. The rest isn't necessary.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:50, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm...I think I like either Jorge or Carter. ::Yeah, Jorge is pretty awesome. I like Carter's armor the best though. Hey! Notice anything new on Communipedia!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 11:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I want what to go? And, hey Matt, I am sick today! I'm getting to stay home! When my fever passes, I want to invite you over okay? :D --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Matt, there is an important Wikia update. Click here to do the update. :D--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' You took the Rick Roll bait!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm a spoony bard? --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:07, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Look this up!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Vocaloid Answers Remember the Miku Hatsune thing when you last came over... well check out my new Vocaloid Answers Wiki! This really isn't a rickroll.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) How the heck do you know who Merrystar is? And that wasn't a rickroll.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) How to upload and post pictures It isn't really as long as it looks: #Make sure that the picture you want is on your desktop, if you have yet to upload it. Make sure that the image has a free license or a GNU license. #Turn your rich text editor off on your (because I have no idea how rich text editor works!). #The easiest way to upload pictures is to know where you want to put them, and upload them as you edit (if they aren't already uploaded). #While editing without rich text, you will see a bar above the edit box. Click on the image of the picture in the brown picture frame. This is the add picture button. #To upload, click "Choose file". Select the file and press upload. If it is already uploaded, select it from the menu. #If you uploaded it, select the license of the image. #Select the size and how you would like the image to appear. #Click the "Done" button. I already uploaded your trainer card and put it on your page. Enjoy! --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) What is the error message? I'll do it for you or tell you what you must do.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so youR image title will be something like this but not exactly: Example.ido Now change whatever is after the dot to gif and upload! --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it So, i ask you for YOUR friend code and say no, and knew me for a while, yet, you never even met Zelda 311 and ask him 4 his freind code! WHAT THE HECK MAN!?!? The King of Awesome 01:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Invite Your mom invited me for tomorrow but I have track so we must work something out. And about Melon247, she knows but doesn't really care about communipedia. It don't matter.